Finding Copperheart
by Cherryfeather
Summary: Cherryfeather, Firepetal, Peachheart and Stormfire, is on a journey to find there clanmate and friend Copperheart. They dont no who will survie the journey or if they will be alive to come bak. Find out what happens in Finding Copperheart!
1. Alliances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Froststar-White she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice: Moonpaw_

Deputy: Bluepelt: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Leopardspot: spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Peachheart- light orange she-cat

Mothflight- cream and white she-cat

_apprentice: Graypaw_

Rainpelt-

Copperheart- copper tom with blue eyes

_apprentice: Streampaw_

Stormfire- gray tom with blue eyes

_apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Jayshadow- caclio tom

_apprentice: Sunpaw_

Lightningheart- tortishaell with blue eyes she-cat

_apprentice_: _Spottedpaw_

Blizzardclaw- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

_apprentice: Oceanpaw_

Adderclaw- brown tom with dark stripes

_apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Cloverflower- beautiful silver Bengal with blue eyes

_apprentice: Pinepaw_

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw- gray she-cat

Oceanpaw- orange with misty blue eyes

Spottedpaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Streampaw- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw- white muscular tom with pricing blue eyes

Sunpaw-small ginger she-cat

Graypaw- long haried tom with amber eyes

Queens

Cinnamonface- light brown she-cat

Cherryfeather- red she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice: Firepaw_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Tawnystar: black she-cat

Deputy: Darkfang- dark tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Blackshadow- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Crowclaw- tortishell she-cat

Skycloud- black she-cat

Mistclaw- all gray with light blue eyes

Rainheart- light gray with long claws

_apprentice: Tidepaw_

Wildfire- blue gray she-cat

Spiderclaw- mainly brown with little gold and black and white specks

_apprentice: Lionpaw_

Sawnlight- white she-cat

Thunderstrike- ginger tom

Goldenheart- a golden tom with a white chest and paws

_apprentice: Crowpaw_

Ravenclaw- black tom

Moontail- white she-cat

Rainleaf- blue she-cat

Squirrel- ginger she-cat

Sarah- gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Ashstar- gray tom

Deputy: Crowtail- dark she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Spottedface- spotted she-cat

warriors

Pearlheart- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Howlingcloud- gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Flamecloud- ginger she-cat

Midnightlily- black she-cat with a white chest

_apprentice: Mudpaw_

Blueclaw- blue pelt with blue eyes

Flarefeather- red she-cat

Copperpelt- copper tom

Oceanleg- light gray she-cat with a ocean blue eyes

_apprentice: Grapepaw_

Onecloud- a gray tom with one white paw

Birchlily- gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

_apprentice: Longpaw_

Queens

Tuliprain: gray she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rubystar- red she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Mistyclaw- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Featherspot- white she-cat with orange patches

Warriors

Speacklefeather- ginger she-cat

Firestorm- ginger tom with bright green eyes

Shadeleaf- dark she-cat

Goldenlily- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Brokenshadow- black tom

Weaselwhisker- gray she-cat with a amber eyes

Articnose- white she-cat

Bluebreeze- gray she-cat

Sandtail- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Frosttail- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dreamcloud- light orange she-cat with ember eyes

Flameclaw- red cat with amber eyes

Blazingflame- ginger tom

Shadowtail- dark black tom

Queens

Spottedeye- ginger tabby with amber eyes

Icefang- gray tabby she-cat

Chapter 1

The wind was breezing in the Thunderclan camp. A gray tom was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery. "Stormfire you should do something for Starclan's sake!" A white she-cat came up to Stormfire. "Cherryfeather will be fine. She's just having kits." the she-cat mewed. "I know. But I get pretty worried about her, but your right Blizzardclaw." He pads to the undergrowth entrance. "And don't come back till you catch enough prey!" He hears Blizzardclaw's call and he flicks tail as she slips out from the undergrowth.

Stormfire rubs back in carrying two voles, three mice and two fish. He pads to the fresh kill-pile. He notices Leopardspot talking to Froststar in front of the high ledge. He runs over to them. "How's Cherryfeather?" he mews a little worried. Leopardspot looks at Stormfire warmth in her eyes. "She's fine she had three healthy kits," she mews purring. "You can go see her." Stormfire purrs and dips his head to the medicine cat and leader and bounds to the nursery. He slips through the entrance and smells milk. Cherryfeather looks up and purrs. "Look at your two sons and daughter." Stormfire pads over to his mate. He looks at their kits. One was a gray like him. The other tom had a red pelt like Cherryfeather. The she-kit had a gray pelt with red ears. Stormfire purrs. "They are beautiful, did you think of names for them?" he asks Cherryfeather. Cherryfeather smiles and nods. "This ones Ghostkit," she points to the gray tom. "This ones Flowerkit," she points to the she-kit. "And this ones Copperkit.: she points to the red tom. Stormfire purrs with delight and licks Cherryfeather between the ears. "Are you hungry?" Cherryfeather nods and lays her head back down. Stormfire pads out from the nursery and pads to the fresh kill-pile. Wolfpaw bounds over to her mentor. "Hi!" Stormfire looks at Wolfpaw. "Hi Wolfpaw" He takes a out a plump vole for Cherryfeather and a plump mouse for himself. Wolfpaw watches him. "When are we gonna train how to fight?" Stormfire looks at Wolfpaw anxious in her eyes. Stormfire puts down the prey. "How about we start tomrrow?" Wolfpaw smiles widely. "Okay!" She bounds off to the apprentices den. Stormfire picks up his prey and pads to the nursery.

Chapter 2

Cherryfeather was walking through the forest. "Hello?" She looks around worried. The bushes rustle. She whips her head at the bushes. "Who's there?" she growls. A red pelt she-cat almost like Cherryfeather but with amber eyes. The she-cat smiles. "Hello my beautiful daughter," The she-cat purrs. "Remember me?" she mews. Cherryfeather stares at the she-cat wide eyed. Flowerpetal!" She runs over to her mother. "I miss you, Copperclaw, and Jayfeather." Flowerpetal licks Cherryfeather on the ears. "But we are not gone forever." Cherryfeather looks up at her mother. "Are they here now?" she mews. "We sure are sis!" A dark colored tom with amber eyes runs out from the bushes. "Copperclaw!" She runs over to her twin brother and licks his muzzle. "It's good to see you again after that badger that killed you." Copperclaw smiles. "I'm always with watching over you at Starclan." he mews. "He's right" A dark brown tom pads out from the bushes. "We will watch over you everyday." the dark tom mews. "Jayfeather!" She bounds over to her father. "I miss you the most" Cherryfeather mews her head in his chest fur. In the past, Jayfeather took really good care of Cherryfeather. Jayfeather was the deputy of the clan and was her mentor. Jayfeather purrs. "There's a prophecy Cherryfeather" he mews. "The prophecy is _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red_."

Cherryfeather nods. "I'll tell Froststar." Cherryfeather mews. "We must go now." Flowerpetal mews a little disappointed. Cherryfeather looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "We will watch over you and your kits." Copperclaw mews. Cherryfeather licks all there heads. "Goodbye mother, father and Copperclaw." Cherryfeather meows about to cry but holds back the tears. "Goodbye sis." Copperclaw fades away. "Goodbye our sweet daughter." Flowerpetal and Jayfeather meows as they fade away.

Cherryfeather woke from the poking of a paw. She opens her eyes to see who was poking her. It was Cinnamonface. "Froststar called a clan meeting." she mews. Cherryfeather nods. "Thanks Cinnamonface." Cinnamonface smiles and pads out with Lionkit and Firekit. Cherryfeather gets up not moving the kits. She pads to the entrance of the nursery and watches the clan meeting. "I call this meeting because we have three new arrivals!" Froststar mewed. "Cherryfeather has had her kits and their names are Ghostkit, Copperkit, and Flowerkit!" mews of excitement rippled through the clan. Bluepelt stood beside her leader. Her memory come back when Jayfeather used to be up there. A tear drops on the ground. "You ok?" Cherryfeather saw Firepaw her apprentice looking up at her. Cherryfeather nods "Yeah I'm fine." Firepaw looked at her mentor one more time. "If you want to tell me you can." She pads over to the other apprentices. "Flamekit and Lionkit please come step up," Flamekit and Lionkit both bounded up together. "Flamekit it's time for you to be apprentice. Till you're a warrior your name will be Flamepaw. Cop.." Froststar cuts up and looks down at the ground remembering that the warrior was dead. "Bluepelt , you will mentor Flamepaw. I have trained you well and you have trained Stormfire well. It's time you teach another apprentice to there best like Stormfire." Bluepelt nodded. "I will!" Bluepelt touched noses with Flamepaw and they both sat together. "Lionkit it's time for you to be a apprentice. Until you have a warrior name you will be Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Peachheart." Peachheart pricked her ears and bounded over to them. "Peachheart you have learned well from your old mentor Blizzardclaw. Learn all your knowledge to Lionpaw." Peachheart dips head. "I will Froststar." She bend down to touch noses with Lionpaw. Cherryfeather smiled at her daughter. Whispers, "she's growing big strong." Shew hears Flowerkit squealing for milk and she rushes back over to them. "Sshh it's ok I'm here drink up." She feels them suckle. She closes her eyes and hears Froststar dissmiss the clan. A WindClan warrior rushes in. "Thunderclan we need your help!"

**Chapter 3**

Stormfire looked up from his grooming at the WindClan warrior. Froststar bounded over to her. "What is happening at WindClan Crowtail?" Crowtail was tried to catch her breath. "Dog...everywhere..attacking camp..." Crowtail falls to the ground unconscious. Leopardspot ran over to her. "She's ok, she's just out breath." Froststar nodded. She looked at the other warriors. "We better get rid of those dogs before they get on our territory." Bluepelt pads up to stand beside Froststar. "I'm fit to fight." Stormfire got ready to battle.


	2. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Froststar-White she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice: Moonpaw_

Deputy: Bluepelt: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Leopardspot: spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Peachheart- light orange she-cat

Mothflight- cream and white she-cat

_apprentice: Graypaw_

Rainpelt-

Copperheart- copper tom with blue eyes

_apprentice: Streampaw_

Stormfire- gray tom with blue eyes

_apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Jayshadow- caclio tom

_apprentice: Sunpaw_

Lightningheart- tortishaell with blue eyes she-cat

_apprentice_: _Spottedpaw_

Blizzardclaw- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

_apprentice: Oceanpaw_

Adderclaw- brown tom with dark stripes

_apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Cloverflower- beautiful silver Bengal with blue eyes

_apprentice: Pinepaw_

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw- gray she-cat

Oceanpaw- orange with misty blue eyes

Spottedpaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Streampaw- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw- white muscular tom with pricing blue eyes

Sunpaw-small ginger she-cat

Graypaw- long haried tom with amber eyes

Queens

Cinnamonface- light brown she-cat

Cherryfeather- red she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice: Firepaw_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Tawnystar: black she-cat

Deputy: Darkfang- dark tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Blackshadow- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Crowclaw- tortishell she-cat

Skycloud- black she-cat

Mistclaw- all gray with light blue eyes

Rainheart- light gray with long claws

_apprentice: Tidepaw_

Wildfire- blue gray she-cat

Spiderclaw- mainly brown with little gold and black and white specks

_apprentice: Lionpaw_

Sawnlight- white she-cat

Thunderstrike- ginger tom

Goldenheart- a golden tom with a white chest and paws

_apprentice: Crowpaw_

Ravenclaw- black tom

Moontail- white she-cat

Rainleaf- blue she-cat

Squirrel- ginger she-cat

Sarah- gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Ashstar- gray tom

Deputy: Crowtail- dark she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Spottedface- spotted she-cat

warriors

Pearlheart- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Howlingcloud- gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Flamecloud- ginger she-cat

Midnightlily- black she-cat with a white chest

_apprentice: Mudpaw_

Blueclaw- blue pelt with blue eyes

Flarefeather- red she-cat

Copperpelt- copper tom

Oceanleg- light gray she-cat with a ocean blue eyes

_apprentice: Grapepaw_

Onecloud- a gray tom with one white paw

Birchlily- gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

_apprentice: Longpaw_

Queens

Tuliprain: gray she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rubystar- red she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Mistyclaw- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Featherspot- white she-cat with orange patches

Warriors

Speacklefeather- ginger she-cat

Firestorm- ginger tom with bright green eyes

Shadeleaf- dark she-cat

Goldenlily- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Brokenshadow- black tom

Weaselwhisker- gray she-cat with a amber eyes

Articnose- white she-cat

Bluebreeze- gray she-cat

Sandtail- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Frosttail- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dreamcloud- light orange she-cat with ember eyes

Flameclaw- red cat with amber eyes

Blazingflame- ginger tom

Shadowtail- dark black tom

Queens

Spottedeye- ginger tabby with amber eyes

Icefang- gray tabby she-cat

Chapter 1

The wind was breezing in the Thunderclan camp. A gray tom was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery. "Stormfire you should do something for Starclan's sake!" A white she-cat came up to Stormfire. "Cherryfeather will be fine. She's just having kits." the she-cat mewed. "I know. But I get pretty worried about her, but your right Blizzardclaw." He pads to the undergrowth entrance. "And don't come back till you catch enough prey!" He hears Blizzardclaw's call and he flicks tail as she slips out from the undergrowth.

Stormfire rubs back in carrying two voles, three mice and two fish. He pads to the fresh kill-pile. He notices Leopardspot talking to Froststar in front of the high ledge. He runs over to them. "How's Cherryfeather?" he mews a little worried. Leopardspot looks at Stormfire warmth in her eyes. "She's fine she had three healthy kits," she mews purring. "You can go see her." Stormfire purrs and dips his head to the medicine cat and leader and bounds to the nursery. He slips through the entrance and smells milk. Cherryfeather looks up and purrs. "Look at your two sons and daughter." Stormfire pads over to his mate. He looks at their kits. One was a gray like him. The other tom had a red pelt like Cherryfeather. The she-kit had a gray pelt with red ears. Stormfire purrs. "They are beautiful, did you think of names for them?" he asks Cherryfeather. Cherryfeather smiles and nods. "This ones Ghostkit," she points to the gray tom. "This ones Flowerkit," she points to the she-kit. "And this ones Copperkit.: she points to the red tom. Stormfire purrs with delight and licks Cherryfeather between the ears. "Are you hungry?" Cherryfeather nods and lays her head back down. Stormfire pads out from the nursery and pads to the fresh kill-pile. Wolfpaw bounds over to her mentor. "Hi!" Stormfire looks at Wolfpaw. "Hi Wolfpaw" He takes a out a plump vole for Cherryfeather and a plump mouse for himself. Wolfpaw watches him. "When are we gonna train how to fight?" Stormfire looks at Wolfpaw anxious in her eyes. Stormfire puts down the prey. "How about we start tomrrow?" Wolfpaw smiles widely. "Okay!" She bounds off to the apprentices den. Stormfire picks up his prey and pads to the nursery.

Chapter 2

Cherryfeather was walking through the forest. "Hello?" She looks around worried. The bushes rustle. She whips her head at the bushes. "Who's there?" she growls. A red pelt she-cat almost like Cherryfeather but with amber eyes. The she-cat smiles. "Hello my beautiful daughter," The she-cat purrs. "Remember me?" she mews. Cherryfeather stares at the she-cat wide eyed. Flowerpetal!" She runs over to her mother. "I miss you, Copperclaw, and Jayfeather." Flowerpetal licks Cherryfeather on the ears. "But we are not gone forever." Cherryfeather looks up at her mother. "Are they here now?" she mews. "We sure are sis!" A dark colored tom with amber eyes runs out from the bushes. "Copperclaw!" She runs over to her twin brother and licks his muzzle. "It's good to see you again after that badger that killed you." Copperclaw smiles. "I'm always with watching over you at Starclan." he mews. "He's right" A dark brown tom pads out from the bushes. "We will watch over you everyday." the dark tom mews. "Jayfeather!" She bounds over to her father. "I miss you the most" Cherryfeather mews her head in his chest fur. In the past, Jayfeather took really good care of Cherryfeather. Jayfeather was the deputy of the clan and was her mentor. Jayfeather purrs. "There's a prophecy Cherryfeather" he mews. "The prophecy is _Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red_."

Cherryfeather nods. "I'll tell Froststar." Cherryfeather mews. "We must go now." Flowerpetal mews a little disappointed. Cherryfeather looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "We will watch over you and your kits." Copperclaw mews. Cherryfeather licks all there heads. "Goodbye mother, father and Copperclaw." Cherryfeather meows about to cry but holds back the tears. "Goodbye sis." Copperclaw fades away. "Goodbye our sweet daughter." Flowerpetal and Jayfeather meows as they fade away.

Cherryfeather woke from the poking of a paw. She opens her eyes to see who was poking her. It was Cinnamonface. "Froststar called a clan meeting." she mews. Cherryfeather nods. "Thanks Cinnamonface." Cinnamonface smiles and pads out with Lionkit and Firekit. Cherryfeather gets up not moving the kits. She pads to the entrance of the nursery and watches the clan meeting. "I call this meeting because we have three new arrivals!" Froststar mewed. "Cherryfeather has had her kits and their names are Ghostkit, Copperkit, and Flowerkit!" mews of excitement rippled through the clan. Bluepelt stood beside her leader. Her memory come back when Jayfeather used to be up there. A tear drops on the ground. "You ok?" Cherryfeather saw Firepaw her apprentice looking up at her. Cherryfeather nods "Yeah I'm fine." Firepaw looked at her mentor one more time. "If you want to tell me you can." She pads over to the other apprentices. "Flamekit and Lionkit please come step up," Flamekit and Lionkit both bounded up together. "Flamekit it's time for you to be apprentice. Till you're a warrior your name will be Flamepaw. Cop.." Froststar cuts up and looks down at the ground remembering that the warrior was dead. "Bluepelt , you will mentor Flamepaw. I have trained you well and you have trained Stormfire well. It's time you teach another apprentice to there best like Stormfire." Bluepelt nodded. "I will!" Bluepelt touched noses with Flamepaw and they both sat together. "Lionkit it's time for you to be a apprentice. Until you have a warrior name you will be Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Peachheart." Peachheart pricked her ears and bounded over to them. "Peachheart you have learned well from your old mentor Blizzardclaw. Learn all your knowledge to Lionpaw." Peachheart dips head. "I will Froststar." She bend down to touch noses with Lionpaw. Cherryfeather smiled at her daughter. Whispers, "she's growing big strong." Shew hears Flowerkit squealing for milk and she rushes back over to them. "Sshh it's ok I'm here drink up." She feels them suckle. She closes her eyes and hears Froststar dissmiss the clan. A WindClan warrior rushes in. "Thunderclan we need your help!"

**Chapter 3**

Stormfire looked up from his grooming at the WindClan warrior. Froststar bounded over to her. "What is happening at WindClan Crowtail?" Crowtail was tried to catch her breath. "Dog...everywhere..attacking camp..." Crowtail falls to the ground unconscious. Leopardspot ran over to her. "She's ok, she's just out breath." Froststar nodded. She looked at the other warriors. "We better get rid of those dogs before they get on our territory." Bluepelt pads up to stand beside Froststar. "I'm fit to fight." Stormfire got ready to battle.


End file.
